Emotions (Being Rewritten)
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: (Post Star Trek: Into Darkness) Just another casual day in the U.S.S Enterprise...not. Nothing normal ever happens with this ship. And I live through just about anything that gets thrown at me: but will I survive when a Klingon Warbird attacks? (I suck at summaries) [Spock x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ima hangin' out wit mah bros on tha crib, yo. Na, just kidding. Please review, this is my FIRST EVER Star Trek story, so don't hurt me! (Hides behind Logan) Logan: Don't hurt 'er, Bub.**

_"You don't have to smile to be happy; you don't have to cry to be sad; you just have to have a heart to care."_

-Chapter 1-

I grumbled various curses towards everything in life as I made my way down to the infirmary.

"It was still Spock's fault," I mumbled.

Spock and I had been sent to check on an alien colony that had befriended the Federation around two years back. The problem was that the aliens had a disease that was problematic to humans. I.E., me. The disease was passed through DNA transfer and I unfortunately drank from the chieftain's cup (thanks to a certain green-blooded hobgoblin) when they threw a feast in our honor.

So now I had a contagious disease and had to get McCoy to check it out. I walked down the Medical Bay corridor until I came up to the door I dreaded the most: infirmary. I sighed and entered through the automatic sliding doors: McCoy was sitting down writing notes on a PADD when I came in.

"Well, hello there darlin'," he greeted, glancing up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I just wanna get this over with so I can get back to the Bridge."

McCoy chuckled, "Hold your horses, darlin'. You're not going anywhere until I check this virus out. To do that I need to check your vitals, and I can't do that with that shirt on." (I know that the girls don't wear shirts, that they wear dresses, but this is MY story, and I can do what I want!)

I grinned, "Eager, aren't cha?"

He smirked and winked at me, "I need to check your condition: this plague could be deadly and we don't have any record of it."

I sighed and slipped off my shirt in one swift movement, my bra now in public. I ignored McCoy's look of...whatever he looks at me with and hum a tune. McCoy slaps on a pair of latex gloves and began checking me over. He gently prodded me here and there with expert hands. Whenever he finished that, he began scanning me with those little doo-hicky-ma-bobbers.

Just as he finished that, the doors slid open again and in came Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer (and Chief Science Officer) Spock. I felt a deep scarlet blush wash over my face. Sure Jim and Spock were my superiors in authority, but how would you feel if you were practically half naked in front of two of your best friends?

Jim smirked when he saw me, "How did you ever manage to get her shirtless, Bones? Maybe you could teach me a few tricks?"

McCoy chuckled, "Oh, she didn't jump at the idea." He came over holding a hypo: I knew what he was going to do.

"Why? Why must you torture me McCoy? I thought you loved me?" I whined.

McCoy snorted, "This is nothing compared to what some people end up with."

Jim laughed, "Scared of needles, are we Sky?"

I scrunched up my nose as McCoy stuck the hypo in my arm and began taking up the blood sample, "Never have liked 'em, never will."

"I do not understand a simple fear of needles," Spock stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course ya wouldn't. One thing _I'll_ never understand is men. Not unless some miracle happens."

Jim and McCoy laughed while Spock just simply raised an eyebrow. McCoy shook his head and proceeded over to his desk where a blood analysis machine sat. He inserted the blood sample into it and the computer beside it began processing it. A few minutes later the results popped up. McCoy's jaw visibly dropped around two inches.

"What's wrong Bones?" Jim asked.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before, Jim. Spock, have you ever seen anything even _similar_ to this?" Bones asked. Spock walked over to McCoy and observed the image which I couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

The two men slowly turned around and looked at me, "Sky, your DNA...is changing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys! Here's the next chapter! (I'm still waiting for Reviews. Please tell me that you guys like it!)**

-Chapter 2-

I gaped at him, "Whaddaya mean my DNA is changin'? Last time I checked, that's impossible."

McCoy slowly shook his head, "No, this disease isn't like anything I've ever seen. It's not fatal, and that's what's confusing me. The only thing it's doing is weakening your DNA."

I tilted my head to the side, "Weakening?"

Spock now spoke, "I believe that the disease is spread through DNA exchange, for example: when you drank from the chieftain's cup, you gained the virus. What I believe this 'weakening of your DNA' will affect your physical contact. Like if you were to touch the Captain, you'd most likely gain his hair and or eye color."

"Well that's…interesting," I said trying to absorb all the gibberish that just came out of Spock's mouth.

"So…is Sky fit for duty?" Jim popped in out of nowhere.

McCoy sighed, "I don't know, Jim. I'd like to keep her down here for a little longer, just in case-"

"Of what, McCoy? Me bumping into somebody in the hallway? Come on! I'm completely fine!" I said gesturing towards myself.

"That would be most illogical, Commander," Spock replied.

"There's that magic word again," McCoy muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt back on again, "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap."

* * *

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall towards the lift. A few moments later, I heard the rhythmic tapping of boots behind me. I stopped walking and sighed, "Whaddaya want Spock?"

"You are not headed towards your quarters."

I chuckled at his bluntness and continued walking, "You can read me so well. You're right: I'm going to the cafeteria, _and then_ going to my quarters."

Spock matched his stride with mine, "I'll accompany you, if that's alright."

"Yes. That's quite alright," I grinned.

We entered the lift and went down to the cafeteria. I got a coffee and Spock didn't get anything. I never had seen him eat, but I know he did. Maybe he ate in his room? We sat down at a table near a window, views of stars floating by as the Enterprise rumbled along the space highway.

I gazed at the stars and wondered about all the different galaxies that must be hidden among the shining froths of burning lights.

"Do ya ever wonder if we'd ever meet the other end of space?" I asked Spock.

He looked at me with his right eyebrow raised, "That is an illogical statement: space is ever-stretching. We will not be able to meet the other end of space because there is not an end."

I took a gulp of my coffee, "Aw, come on Spock. For once can ya put aside logic and think illogically?"

Spock looked as if I had insulted him, "I see no reason to be insulted, Commander."

I laughed, "It wasn't meant as an insult, Spock."

Spock blinked and looked at the table, giving me no reply.

I leaned forward, "Hey, I'm sorry. That's how you were raised, and I can't change that. And besides," I looked into his brown eyes, "that's what makes you, you. You are _the_ Mr. Spock, and nobody can change that. You are the half-Vulcan half-human First Officer/Science Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise that everyone knows and appreciates."

He didn't get the chance to reply when the Enterprise jerked forward, sending me flying out of my chair. I landed on Spock who in turn fell back in his chair onto the floor. It took me a second to realize I had my face pressed up against his neck. I quickly got off him and he sat up, "Are you alright, Commander?"

I nodded; my eyes widened, "The Bridge."

We both nodded and took off for the Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, vampgirl775! So anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

-Chapter 3-

Spock and I ran down the corridor towards the lift: we entered it and waited dreadfully for what might be happening. The doors opened and we stepped into the Bridge. Most of the crew were already working to get the Enterprise stabled again.

Jim was in full captain's mode: giving orders and commanding whatever needed to be done.

"Captain, what happened?" I asked walking beside his chair. Spock walked to his station and began typing away.

Jim looked at me, "Klingons. God, sometimes I hate the dang things."

"Captain, they're hailing us," Uhara said, turning towards him.

"On screen," Jim leaned forward slightly.

The image of an (ugly) Klingon appeared on the main screen. He spoke in Klingon, "How good it is to see you Captain."

Jim looked to Uhara who immediately began translating. After she finished Jim said, "Why did you attack my ship?"

The Klingon shook his head, "Oh, Captain. You should know better. You have something I want."

"And what might that be?"

The Klingon looked me directly in the eyes, "Her."

Silence laced the Bridge. Jim narrowed his eyes, "And why would you want my Assistant Science Officer?"

The Klingon only laughed, "I thought you would remember me, Sky."

I raked through my memory in search of this man. I couldn't remember him, "I don't know you," I said.

The Klingon brought on a faux pout face, "You don't remember me, Sky? Because I remember you."

Then I realized. This man, this Klingon, was the one who attacked the U.S.S. Expedition: the ship of my birth.

My eyes widened, "You...you're..."

"Yes, it's me. The one who destroyed your parent's ship."

Anger flooded my mind, "Y-you're the one who murdered my parents!"

The Klingon laughed, ".I remember it clearly. Your parents begged me to spare their ship, to spare all the one hundred and twenty four lives, including yours. Oh, how they begged for mercy. They actually thought I might spare them. Then another ship came and drove us away, but there was only one survivor: you."

Jim looked at me sympathetically, but I didn't meet his eyes. I had my death glare set on the Klingon, "If you destroy this ship, you will take two hundred and twenty three lives along with it."

The Klingon laughed, "That's exactly what your father said. Right before I beheaded him."

I inwardly shivered, but kept a brave face, "Why do you want me?"

The Klingon had a mask of malice over his face, "I want to end your family line," he said before cutting the transmission.

I closed my eyes and let off a shaky breath.

"Sky, why does he want to kill you?" Jim asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "When my parents were the leaders of an exploration ship named the U.S.S. Expedition. Much like the Enterprise but much smaller. My father was Captain Kevin Lorion, and my mother was First Officer Lanna-Lee Lorion. They had attacked a Klingon ship that had strayed beyond the border. They destroyed the ship: they didn't want too, but direct orders from the Federation forced them to. I was a month old when the Klingons attacked and took my parents hostage. They wanted revenge. One by one, the crew were executed. Either being shot, decapitated, or jettisoned into space. The Klingons thought it was fun. When it came down at last to me, I knew I would die. But a miracle came: the U.S.S. Kelvin, your father's ship, Jim, came and rescued us. A week before Nero came and destroyed your father's ship."

Jim looked at me, "I'm sorry. I never knew that."

I smiled at him, "I was another person your father saved. And now it's my turn to save my crew. I'll get Scotty to transport me there."

Jim immediately shook his head, "No, Sky. You're going to stay here no matter what."

"I agree, that would be most illogical," Spock voiced his opinion while he walked over.

"I don't want to see my crewmates getting hurt because of me. If I don't go there now, they'll execute _all_ of us."

Jim thought a few moments, then his eyes brightened, "I have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Yes? No? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you vampgirl775 so much for helping me with this chapter. I might ask for your help later on. Please review!**

-Chapter 4-

Jim's plan was that once I got into the ship, I could destroy their ammunition computers with a computer virus that Spock had encoded onto a hard drive. (I know this is three hundred years in the future, but I just don't know how else to say it!)

I followed Spock and Jim down the hall. I felt a strange shifting in my chest, but I paid no mind to it. We finally came up to the transport room. We entered to find Scotty typing away at the computers. He looked up as we entered, "Yeer not really gunna do this are yee?" he asked concern in his eyes.

I shook my head, "We have a plan." Jim explained everything to Scotty, who nodded after he finished, "It jest might werk," he turned to me, "they donna know yeer transportin' onto theer ship. Make sheer yeer phazer is workin'."

"It is. Thanks, Scotty," I smiled and stepped onto the transport.

"Yee should land somewheer aroun' the engineering room. Good luck to yee," Scotty said starting to activate the transport.

"You're acting like I'm not gonna come back," I said with a smile. Lights started to whirl around me.

Jim nodded with an encouraging smile, and Spock simply raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. I returned it and disappeared completely.

* * *

I blinked my eyes because of the sudden dim lit room. I looked around, hoping to find the main computer. I heard Klingons so I hid behind a bin and peaked over the corner.

I immediately ducked back down and took a deep breath. Suddenly a great pain took over my whole body, and I collapsed to my side. I reached for my communicator and flicked it open, "Lorion...to Enterprise..." I gasped.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Jim asked, worry in his voice.

I gasped again, "I...don't know..."

"Hang on, Sky. We'll be there in a second. Just hang on."

I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball, hoping the pain would just go away. I waited for what seemed like forever before I felt someone touch me. I opened my eyes painfully and saw that it was Jim.

"Come on, Spock and Bones are getting the virus into the computer. Let's meet them there."

He helped me to my feet and wrapped my arm around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He helped me walk to the main computer and I saw Spock and Bones standing there, typing away at the foreign technology.

Bones immediately took me and set me down against the wall, checking me over. I whimpered when he touched me, but I realized I could read his thoughts.

_What did she get herself into this time?_

The pain eased a bit and I shakily stood up. Spock looked over at me, and I was surprised to see a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Commander?"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jim whipped out his communicator, "Beam us up, Scotty."

"Yes, cap'n," Scotty replied before the lights swirled around us.

Almost as soon as we beamed aboard, I screamed again and collapsed to the ground, writhing around in pain before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here's this chapter. Yeah. THE PLOT THICKENS!**

-Chapter 5-

I heard birds chirping and river's song flowing nearby. Wait, there's not birds on the Enterprise! I opened my eyes to find that I was in a forest. Not just any forest, my property in Colorado! I sat up and discovered I wasn't even in my Starfleet uniform: I was in one of my old flannel button-up shirts, a pair of worn jeans, and my leather boots.

_How on earth did I get here?_

I stood up and discovered I felt completely fine. The pain was gone, and I actually felt better than I ever had before. I started walking in the general direction of where I figured my two-story cabin was. If I really was where I thought I was, my cabin would be there.

_Why I am I on Earth? I'm supposed to be in the Enterprise!_

I ducked under branches and jumped over foliage until I came up to a hill. I climbed to the top of that and saw it. My cozy two-story log cabin. It looked the same as I left it a year ago: humbly settled in a circle of oak trees with warm lights illuminating from various windows.

I ran down and sprinted along the cobblestone walkway until I came to the front door. I hesitantly put my hand to the knob, turned it, and pushed the door in. I gasped. Everything looked exactly like my real home: a couch sat in front of a roaring fireplace with two recliners on each side and a coffee table in the center. On the fireplace were pictures of my family and friends, and a clock proudly sitting in the middle. The time said six-thirty. The kitchen's granite tops and oak wood cabinets stood in their finest glory. The dining room attached to that had the table that could suit six people. The morning light shone through the windows, giving the room a friendly glow.

I went back into the living room and ran up the stairs. All four bedrooms and two bathroom's doors ran down the hallway. I went to my bedroom and opened the door: my queen sized bed sat to my right, in the middle of the wall. The nightstand next to it still had my lamp, alarm clock, and journal sitting on it. The wolf-print blankets spread out over my bed, neatly made up and ready for sleeping. My desk was on the wall to my left, with all of my various stories and novels I never bothered to show anybody. The sliding glass doors emitted the morning light as well. the transparent white curtains hung with valor on either side. The private bathroom still had it's wonders: pearl-white tile floor, marble sink and my oh, so loved shower were still there.

I sat down on my bed and contemplated things over. One, how did I get here? And two, how do I get out? I looked out the window and marveled at the still magnificent beauty of Colorado state.

Then the sudden neighing of horses snapped my out of my daze, "Midnight!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet and running down the stairs as fast as I could. I ran out the back door (which was in the hall beside the staircase) and sprinted across the dew covered grass to the stables where I kept my two horses and colt, Midnight, my black mare with a silver mark on her forehead, Silverfire, a ginger and white gelding, and Silva Lupus, a gray-and-white dappled three month old colt.

I ran up to Midnight and immediately started petting her. She nickered and I rested my forehead against hers, "I missed you so much, Midnight," I whispered to the mare. She nickered again a bobbed her head up and down. I walked over to Silva Lupus' stall and peaked in. Silva immediately came up to me and looked at with his dark eyes, begging for a sugar cube.

"Hang on, boy. I'll be right back," I walked into the feed room to search for the sugar cubes and saw my orange barn cat Tiger taking a nap in the hay.

"You lazy bum," I scolded him and received an amused look that said, 'It's my nap, not yours. Go away.'

I laughed and went to the pantry where I kept all the dry goods. I grabbed six sugar cubes: two for each horse. I came back out to the horses and gave them the sugar. I rubbed Midnight's forehead again and walked back to the house. I heard a familiar barking and turned around, "Lil' Bub!" I exclaimed.

My German Shepherd came up to me and licked my hands. I kneeled down to pet him and instead got pushed onto my back, getting wet kisses on my face. I laughed and pushed him off, "Come on, boy. Let's go check out to see if you've been guarding our home."

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

"Beam us up, Scotty!"

We beamed aboard the Enterprise in the knick of time. Any longer and we'd have been toast. I was greeted by the familiar metal walls of my ship. Suddenly Sky started screaming again and collapsed to the floor, writhing around as if some demon possessed her.

"Jim, I need to get her to sickbay," Bones said kneeling down beside her, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

I was about to pick her up when Spock stepped forward and started carrying Sky bridal-style towards the Med Bay. Bones and I started going after him, managing to keep up with the long-legged Vulcan. We got there in record time: Spock laid Sky on one of the beds and Bones started checking her over. When Bones went to hear her heart in her chest, he stopped.

"What's wrong Bones?" I asked worriedly.

"Her heart's...gone Jim. It's completely moved," he said beginning to feel out where Sky's heart could possibly be.

"Well I doubt it's in her stomach," I said sarcastically.

Bones placed his hand at the bottom of her left side, close to the edge of her ribcage, "No, actually it's where her liver's supposed to be."

We both looked at Spock, expecting an answer, which he gave to us in his normal monotone voice, "When the Enterprise was first attacked, we were in the food court. The force of the blow knocked her out of her chair and she landed on me."

I blinked, "So, if what you said about the disease is true, then..."

"She's turning into a half-Vulcan," Bones finished for me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

We sit for ten minutes, staring at Sky's sleeping form. A half-Vulcan? Sky? Wow, that'll be interesting.

"I'd better get back to the bridge. You too, Spock," I say standing up from the chair. "I'll go with you," Bones states before Spock says something neither of us expected.

"I'll stay."

Me and Bones exchange glances, but don't say anything, "Well, if she shows any signs of waking up, call me down," Bones says.

"I will," is Spock's only reply.

Bones and I exchange another glance before exiting the medical bay.

* * *

(Spock's P.O.V.)

I feel a different feeling inside of me as I observe Sky's unconscious form. I hadn't felt this before: it feels something like a wanting to protect and worry and...for once I couldn't explain it.

I think I will confront Jim about it later. Though the sense of worry and dread does not waver when Sky doesn't move. At all. No change in vitals, movement, anything. It is like she is dead.

Illogical thought: her vitals are normal and healthy.

I observe her a few minutes longer before standing and exiting the room. I feel the need to meditate.

* * *

(McCoy's P.O.V.)

Jim and I talk on the Bridge: various things I really didn't give a crap about. I decide to change the subject before I get too bored, "Why do you think Spock stayed down in the Med Bay?"

Jim shakes his head, "I don't know, Bones. We can never understand what's going on in that Vulcan's head. And we probably never will."

I contemplate for a few moments, "You think...he might have feelings for her?"

We look a each other for a minute before throwing our heads back and laughing, "As if!" Jim exclaims.

I chuckled before gaining a breath to speak, "I think Sky would have a better chance with Chekov."

Jim nodded. The sliding doors opened and Nurse Chapel hurries in holding a PADD, "Doctor McCoy, you might want to take a look at our newest patient."

"Who?" I asked.

"Commander Lorion, sir. Her vitals are going crazy."

* * *

(Sky's P.O.V.)

"Come on Midnight, faster!" I exclaimed, urging my horse to pick up speed. Midnight did as I asked: passing trees and rocks flew by us.

I smiled and laughed with delight. I hadn't ridden a horse in ages.

Finally we got back to my cabin and I washed Midnight down, fed the other horses as well and went back in my house to take a much needed and wanted shower. I took a nice and _long_ hot shower and pulled on my flannel pajamas. I slipped under my bed sheets and turned out the nightstand light, falling asleep fairly quickly.

...

..._"Sky..."_

..._"Sky."_

_Who is that?_...

..."Sky."...

_Why are they interrupting my sleep?_...

..."Sky!"...

I recognized the voice: McCoy. I tried to wake up, but for some reason I couldn't pull out of it. The voices around me drifted in and out, like I was in a daze. I couldn't focus: I just wanted to get home. I wanted to go back to the Enterprise.

The voices grew weaker, then stronger, and repeated. I didn't want to stay like this: I wanted my friends. I wanted my lecherous captain, I wanted my cranky doctor, I wanted my adorable Russian, I wanted my Japanese pilot, I wanted my communications officer...Most of all, I wanted my half-Vulcan science officer.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, I was standing in a room. I saw four small boys standing not so far away. When I looked twice, I saw that they were Vulcan boys. They didn't notice me when I walked up beside them. They didn't even show any reaction when I touched the smallest boy's shoulder.

I concluded it was a memory. _But who's?_

Then the tallest boy spoke, "Spock."

I gaped at the smallest boy, _Is this really Spock?_

Little Spock answered, "I presume you prepared new insults for today."

I smiled, _Same old Spock._

One of the other boys replied, "Affirmative."

Little Spock turned to the three boys, "This is your thirty-fifth attempt to enlist an emotional response from me."

"You are neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe."

I looked sympathetically at Little Spock, _So this is how he was treated when he was younger._

"Look, his human eyes: they're sad."

"Perhaps and emotional response provides physical stimuli."

Now I was getting ticked off with these kids. I looked at Little Spock again and stroked his hair, even though he couldn't feel it.

Suddenly one of the boys pushed Little Spock back, "He's a traitor, you know: your father. For marrying _her_. A human whore."

Spock finally had enough and tackled the main boy into one of the craters nearby with a yell. He began throwing punches at the boy, who looked purely shocked at the provoked half-Vulcan.

Suddenly everything went dark, and the memory ended. I looked around, then there was a flash of white, and I was somewhere I dreaded the most: in San Francisco. My eyes widened in fear as I looked at myself: was five years younger.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Not again!" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I was sent to the floor by a hard blow. _No, it can't be him. It can't be him! It's not Matthew!_

I looked up in fear at the teenager. Short dusty brown hair combed to the side with devious blue eyes to match, "Nice ta see ya 'gain, babe."

I shrunk down against the wall, hoping he'd just go away. I saw his fist coming at me and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the blow: but instead I heard a crack and a grunt. I opened my eyes to see Spock standing over Matthew, who was cradling his hand.

The apartment disappeared and instead we stood in a blank white room.

I smiled and ran up to Spock. I threw my arms around his neck, not caring if he felt awkward or not, "I missed you! Gosh dangit I missed you Spock!" I cried into his shoulder.

Amazingly, he returned the hug, "You're not really here. This is our mind."

I stood back and looked up at him curiously, "_Our_ mind? Are you mind-melding with me?"

He nodded, "Your physical body is reacting badly to the changes."

"What changes?" I asked worriedly.

"The disease you had effected you when you landed on top of me when the Enterprise was first attacked."

"Oh."

"You need to wake up."

"Is there something to prevent me to do that?...Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like a Vulcan."

Spock's upper lip turned upward so slightly I thought I imagined it, "Your mind is too weak. I'm going to 'bring you back to the land of the living,' as Doctor McCoy would say."

I laughed, "Alright. I've been missin' you guys anyways. Take me home, Spock," I finished with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I portrayed Spock alright? Yes? No? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, sorry for that. Please review!**

-Chapter 7-

Spock nodded slightly and the white flew by us, only to be replaced with black. I could feel the force of waking, and I was thankful that Spock was there to guide me.

I felt Spock pull away as soon as I took in a deep breath full of air. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jim and McCoy.

"Well, you look mighty fine," McCoy said amusedly: though there was relief in his voice as well.

"Well, you've got the eyebrows, but do you have the ears?" Jim asked.

I pulled my hair behind my ears and indeed, they were pointed like a Vulcan's. McCoy groaned, "Great. Just what we need: another green-blooded hobgoblin."

I laughed, but just ended up coughing. McCoy immediately came over and started scanning me over with one of his doohickeys, "Well, you're in perfect Vulcan condition. That's great."

I sat up and looked to Spock, "Uh, thanks. For...bringin' me back, I mean."

"Thanks are illogical. I did what I had to," Spock replied.

I turned to McCoy, "How long was I out?"

"Around twelve hours. About a half-hour ago your vitals started going crazy. Spock had to mind-meld with you," McCoy replied.

I nodded, "So...when can I go back to the Bridge?"

"You're still as eager as ever. And turning into a Vulcan isn't going to help your stubbornness," McCoy sighed.

Jim stated, "I want her back on the Bridge ASAP."

Just as he said that, the doors opened and Uhara, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty ambled in.

"Are you alright?" Sulu asked.

"Ve heard you vere transformed into a Wulcan," Chekov worriedly said.

"We were so worried about you!" Uhara exclaimed.

"I knew she'd pull out of it," Scotty boasted.

I smiled, "It's good to be back."

They asked me a few more questions here and there until McCoy shooed them out, including Jim and Spock. Once they left, McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the biobed opposite of me, "So what did Spock tell you when he mind-melded with you?"

I tilted my head curiously, "He just said I had to come back. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Why d'ya ask?"

McCoy shook his head, "No reason. You seem to be in good enough condition to go back to your quarters. But I want you to take it easy for a while. Alright?"

His last word was lost to the wind as I briskly walked out of the Med Bay towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Once I got there I got a ham and cheese sandwich and a soda. I sat down at the table where Spock and I sat earlier. I gazed out at the stars and sipped my soda.

_I'm a Vulcan. I am now part am an endangered species._

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" a polite voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah, sure," I turned to see a girl. She wore a blue shirt -_science or medical?_- and had pretty long brown hair with bright blue eyes.

The girl sat down with her plate of hot chips and began munching them, "I'm April. April Ranford. Aren't you the one who turned into the half-Vulcan like Commander Spock?"

"Yeah. The one and only. I'm Commander Sky Lorion." I said extending my hand and shaking hers.

"It's nice to meat you," April replied with a bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the new chapter. Please review!**

-Chapter 8-

After April and I discussed a few other things I headed back to my quarters, looking forward to a _real_ shower and not an unconscious imaginative one.

I entered the lift and punched in deck number twenty-five. I leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Crap, now I've gotta headache."

The doors opened again and I exited. I walked down the hall, unlocked my door, and stumbled inside. I collapsed onto my bed, feeling very drained.

"Guess transformin' took a lot more outta me than I originally thought," I mumbled before drifting into sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that someone had tucked me in my bed. I sat up drowsily and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock: 6:00. My shift would be starting in an hour. I yawned and got out bed, stretching my arms a little too far and making me dizzy.

I grabbed a towel and entered the cool bathroom. I took a nice but quick shower that woke me up. I slipped on my uniform and exited my room. I yawned again and bumped into a brick wall. I stumbled back and tripped on my feet ending with me landing on my rear.

I looked up into the familiar face of Spock, "Uh, sorry 'bout that. Should've been watchin' where I was goin'," I apologized, a light green blush flooding my cheeks.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

I blinked, "What is?"

He replied, "Your accent: it becomes stronger when you're embarrassed."

I ducked my head, "Yeah, sometimes it gets annoyin'."

"Would you like me to accompany you to the Bridge for our shift?" he asked helping me to my feet.

I dusted myself off, "Yeah, sure."

We walked to the lift and he punched in the Bridge. Although his hand brushed mine when he leaned back to his ramrod-straight composure. I blushed slightly at the contact and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Are you alright Commander?" he asked.

"W-what?" _Why am I stuttering?_

"You're flushed. Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head quickly. A little too quickly. Spock looked at me a moment longer before the doors opened and he exited the lift. I hesitantly followed and sat in my station. I vigorously shook my head, "Must still be a little drowsy," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

A few hours later, Jim got called from Sick Bay, "_Jim, I want you and Sky down here._"

I overheard with my new Vulcan hearing while Jim asked, "What for Bones?"

Bones replied, "_It's about that disease._"

Jim jerked his head to me and I stood to follow him to the lift. We went to Sick Bay and entered the room: Nurse Chapel and McCoy were discussing things I had no interest in.

"Alright Bones, you called me down here. I want to know why," Jim said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Jim, nothin's gonna happen while you're gone. Calm down."

Jim huffed and McCoy said, "Well, I analyzed the cells of the disease and came across something."

"And that is...?" I trailed off, giving a verbal suggestion to continue.

"Well, the disease is indeed permanent."

I thought a moment, "So that means I'm permanently half-Vulcan?"

"Ain't that what I just said?" McCoy snorted.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, it is. Thanks Bones." I walked out of the room with Jim following.

We said nothing until we entered the lift. Jim cleared his throat before scratching the back of his neck nervously, "So, uh...what did Spock tell you when he mind-melded with you?"

I looked at him confused, "Why is everybody asking me that?" I asked exasperatedly.

"No reason," was Jim's only reply.

I sighed as the doors opened, revealing Spock standing there. Jim went back to his cocky 'I'm Mr. Awesome' attitude, "Your ears burning?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You know that button down there? You know what to do. Oh, by the way. What do you think Spock and Sky's couple song is? In your own opinion. Say so in the description.**

-Chapter 9-

When lunch break came around I stood up and let the replacement sit down to continue the report I was working on. I yawned subconsciously and went into the lift, sights set towards the mouth-watering image of pasta for lunch.

Once I got my food I heard a voice behind me, "Hey, Sky!"

I turned and smiled, "Hi April. How's the Science Lab?"

She smiled as we walked towards our table, "Oh, it's great."

We sat down and I looked her over, "You met someone didn't you?"

She immediately blushed and started playing with her food, "How'd you figure that out?" she asked shyly.

I laughed, "Trust me, I know what love looks like," although inside I winced.

When she didn't reply I nodded, "Ah, just a crush, huh?"

She nodded, "His name is Lucas."

I tilted my head, "Lucas? Lucas the engineer?"

"Yeah."

I laughed and she looked at me confused so I replied, "He's Scotty's nephew!"

She blushed harder than ever and started laughing as well. I chuckled before I heard someone behind us, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I turned to see Spock, "Oh, yeah, sure you can. Spock this is April Ranford, I met her a few days ago."

April smiled and Spock nodded and greeting as he sat beside me. We talked for a few more minutes before Spock said he had to leave. When he left, April leaned forward with a mischievous smile, "Speaking of crushes..."

I shook my head, "No. I ain't in'trested in him. I think I'd have a better chance with Chekov. He's a half-Vulcan, remember?"

She smirked, "That doesn't mean he can't have feelings. I saw the way he looked at you. He definitely likes you."

* * *

I sat in my station thinking about what April said. _Could Spock really have feelings for me?_ I snuck a side-glance at him. Logically, his station was right next to mine. _Nah, prob'ly not._

I continued to sneak side-glances at Spock for the rest of my shift, him oblivious to that fact. Finally my shift ended and we all filed in to hit the hay. I yawned as the lift dropped off everyone one-by-one. Eventually it was just me and Spock.

I shifted uncomfortably, _What's gotten into me lately?_

"Commander?"

_Crap. He noticed._

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

He looked me straight in the eye, "You do realize you're now part of an endangered species." It wasn't a question.

I sighed, "Yeah. It's a lot to take in."

The doors opened and we filed out. He walked me to my quarters, which weren't far from his own.

"Goodnight Spock," I grinned in a slight smile.

"Goodnight, vaksurik," he said before pecking me on the cheek.

I watched as he disappeared around the corner, frozen on the spot. I blinked and entered my room. I was in a daze, the kind when you're there, but not really there.

I collapsed in my bed and fell asleep, my last thoughts were only Spock.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, it's number ten! Yay! Please review! Sorry this one's kinda short, but I'm just really out of it for the time being.**

-Chapter 10-

(Sky's P.O.V.)

I yawned and wiped my eyes. Although I could be something more productive at the moment (*cough* like finishing that report *cough*), I was simply letting my imagination take my hand and draw out the complicated sketch that my subconscious created.

I was a forest filled with alien life and plants and my crew stood all around observing the new discovery.

Sulu was busy examining the local fauna (which to me looked like a twisted version of ferns), Kirk was talking and walking with McCoy down by a small stream, Chekov and Uhara were laughing and joking around, and Spock and I were observing the small fuzzy-like creature in my hands.

I looked at it a little a realized I'd drawn a Tribble (yay for Tribble references!). Why? Ask my subconscious.

Suddenly the ship went to Red Alert. I immediately ran out of my room and started sprinting down the hall. I was joined by Spock a few moments later.

Past events forgotten I asked, "What do ya think it is _this_ time?"

"I am not sure."

* * *

We finally got to the Bridge, and the Alpha crew were already taking the Beta crew's place. Jim already sat in the Captain's chair, giving orders away.

"Jim, what's going on?" I asked coming up beside him.

Jim gave me a lasting sympathetic look before replying, "Klingons. Again."

I clenched my fist, _Why? Why does it have to happen to me?_

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhara called from her station.

"On screen," Jim replied.

The main screen frizzled and crackled for a second before settling on the Klingon Commander from before, who still spoke in Klingon, "I never received my request."

"And you never will," Jim said with hidden malice in his voice, "Why do you attack this ship? Just because of one person? I knew Klingons were selfish but that's just plain stupid."

The Klingon sneered, "Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?"

Suddenly transporting lights started glowing around me. Jim's eyes widened as he tried to grab my hand, but it was too late.

I was transported onto the Klingon ship.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The much anticipated chapter is HERE!**

-Chapter 11-

_I was transported onto the Klingon's ship._

I looked in horror as five Klingons ran around the corner and cocked their guns at me. I raised my hands slowly, being cautious. One of them spoke something in Klingon and another immediately stepped forward and forced me to the ground.

The cold metal handcuffs on which he placed roughly around my wrists cut into my skin and I winced. He jerked me to my feet and pushed me forward. They led my down a dark corridor and I mentally cursed myself.

_How could I let myself get captured?_

Pretty soon we came to the Klingon's Bridge: they shoved me onto my knees when the captain turned.

He spoke in Standard, "Well, it's nice to see you in person."

I looked up and glared at him, "You will be ended for this! Attacking a Federation vessel, kidnapping a Commander and Science Officer-"

I was cut off by one of the soldiers forcefully pushing my head down. I ground my teeth in anger.

"That, my dear, will not happen. What's the point in charges when the Officer is eliminated?"

I rip myself from the Klingon soldier's grip and stood toe-to-toe with the Captain, "That would not be very wise."

My tone was dark and full of malice. The Captain simply smirked when I was dragged back to the ground. Before they dragged me from the Bridge, I spit on the Captain's boot for good measure.

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I watched in horror as Sky disappeared from my sight. I reached for where she was and I clenched my fist.

"Uhara! Get the transmission back on _now_!" I snapped in her direction.

"Sir, they're not responding!" Uhara said helplessly.

My attention was drawn to Spock as he gazed at the spot where Sky was only moments ago, a hollow look in his eyes.

_Maybe...he did have feelings for her..._

"Captain, they're going into warp-drive!" Sulu called from his station. The image of the Klingon ship disappeared right as he said it.

I felt a deep panic inside me, "Follow them, Mr. Sulu!"

I was jerked back slightly at the speed and force of going into Warp Nine. We saw them ahead of us, and I ordered that Tactical prepare the phaser banks.

"Captain, if we disable the ship, then Sky will die with them," Spock said. His voice wavered slightly, and a slight fear entered his eyes.

"We'll have to take the risk, Spock," I replied.

Then I realized that that was the first time Spock had addressed Sky by her first name. I knew that Vulcan emotions were indeed there they were _very_ deep.

_Could he possibly have anything for Sky?_

* * *

(Sky's P.O.V.)

I tried many times to break away from the Klingon's iron grip, but failed every time and received a blow to the back as a reward. I finally stopped and let them take me to the holding cells.

But they bypassed the cells and kept going. I was confused until I saw the room they were taking me to: the torture chamber.

(Hahaha! Cliff hangers! :D)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As usual, please review!**

-Chapter 12-

They dragged me into the room and tied my hands to the pole. Pretty soon searing pain was all that I felt. Whip, after whip, after whip. The whipping paused, and I felt my hot Vulcan blood dribble down my back.

I whimpered and rested my head against the cool metal of the pole. I heard one of the Klingons laugh and say something to the one whipping me. It sounded like he was asking for a go.

A few seconds later, the whipping continued and I cried out again. I couldn't take it anymore. Behind my cries I heard the lead Klingon say something to another, and the other one left right after that.

I didn't bother to stop the tears that escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks. After what seemed like forever, the whipping stopped and I was jerked to my feet again.

They pulled me back to the holding cells where they threw me roughly inside one. I grunted helplessly when I hit the cold metal floor. I heard the Klingons laugh as they walked away.

I curled up into a ball (as much as I could with my injuries) and fell into a tear-induced sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was hit with a wave of pain. I sat up and scratched at the dry blood covering my back. I winced when I touched the raw skin and looked at the thick emerald liquid smeared across my fingers.

I (very painfully) attempted to pull myself to the closest wall and lean against it. Why did this happen to me?

Suddenly the doors to my cell opened and the Captain along with two of his evil minions came in. They were speaking in Klingon.

"We are at warp speed now but the Federation scum are following us," one of the minions said.

"We'll lose them in the Ronan Space-storm."

"But sir, the planet New Vul-"

The Captain glared at the soldier who immediately sobered up and walked quickly out of the room. The Captain turned to me, "I heard that someone has green blood."

I snorted softly in reply. The Captain suspiciously narrowed his eyes, "I thought Vulcans only had green blood."

"You got somethin' 'gainst Vulcans?" I asked hoarsely.

The Captain smirked, "I should've thought that you'd defend _their_ kind: a sorry excuse for a race. They're just a bunch of logical no-it-alls-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I rushed up at him-the soldiers had taken my restraints off-and successfully punched him in the nose, knocking him back. The soldier immediately hit me in the jaw sending me to the ground due to the force from the blow.

The Captain looked down at me as I glared at him. He narrowed his eyes and kicked me in the side, making me cry out in pain. I think he broke my ribs. At least two. He soon left along with his minion, and I dragged myself back to the wall.

I hugged my legs to my chest and cried. I assumed it was hours later when the door opened again, "Ya come back ta torcher me more?" I called bitterly.

But instead of a man coming in, a young woman came in with a tray of food. It wasn't much, but when she handed it to me, I gobbled it down almost immediately. I hadn't realized my hunger earlier.

"You are weak."

I looked up at her startled, "You speak Standard?"

She nodded, "Not well. But I speak some."

After that she left. I shivered and drew myself closer. I was cold in that room.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

I was asleep again when I was jerked out of it by the ship jerking sideways. I rolled a few feet before the ship went back upright. Then I noticed the door had been forced open by the force of the blow (whatever it was).

I shakily stood up and pushed the door the rest of the way open and started shambling down the hallway. Fifteen minutes later I found a couple bodies of Klingons littering the engineering room. I heard horrible coughing and followed the sound. It was the Klingon woman. She was leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked her, on my guard just in case she decided to attack me.

"The...ship's been...attacked...by the...Enterprise...the Captain...ordered life support...to be...cut off...he hoped...to kill you...in the process..."

I did feel a little light-headed, and I didn't think I'd last long. The woman spoke again, "I'll help you...escape..."

I looked at her surprised, "Why?"

She looked at me, "I knew this...was wrong...from the start...I'll self-destruct this ship...and you can escape..."

I started at her, but her eyes widened, "Look-"

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I yelled. I whirled my head around and saw the Captain, eyes red from lack of oxygen and craziness, "I...will...not...let...you...live..." he pushed the knife deeper into my flesh and I yelled again.

I reached my arm back and did something I'd been wanting to try for a while: the Vulcan-nerve pinch. It actually worked! His eyes widened ever-so-slightly and he soon collapsed to the floor.

I the cold metal of the knife in my flesh but I ignored it. I must for the time being. I turned to the woman, who was scarcely breathing now. The red lights flashed at I helped her to the Bridge.

She went around to a few computers before turning back to me, "You must go to the escape pods. I'll eject you towards the closest Class M planet nearby."

I nodded and she told me where the pods where. I ran to the location knowing I had limited time. I got into one of the pods and the doors shut automatically behind me.

The woman's voice rang in the speakers, "As...you humans say...good luck..."

Then the pod ejected.

Everything went by so fast. The Klingon ship was orbiting the Class M planet the woman was speaking of. It looked like a desert planet from here.

Then the Klingon ship behind me made a silent boom, and it was sent into flames. I saw the Enterprise a little ways off. I felt my heart break when they began floating away. I called out to them even though they couldn't here me.

"Please, don't leave me..."

The pod began heating up as it entered the planet's atmosphere, and I began sweating.

_Will I die here?_

The last thing I saw before blacking out was landing in a sand dune, sending sand in every direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

-Chapter 14-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I watched in horror as the Klingon ship self-destructed in front of us. Sky...no...she couldn't be dead...that's not possible...

The whole ship was in silence as we gazed at the bits of debris floated around. I shakily commanded, "Mr. Sulu, set course for the nearest StarBase. You also have the conn."

I stood up and stopped in front of the lift, "Commander Spock. Come with me."

Spock still had that hollow look in his eyes as he stepped inside the lift with me. I punched in Med Bay. I had to talk with the two closest friends I had.

I looked at Spock, who was looking at the wall blankly. I hadn't seen him like this since Vulcan was...

"Spock?"

He didn't even acknowledge me. I'm seriously starting to think he has...had feelings for Sky.

"Spock."

He glanced at me, "Captain."

He only called me Captain when he was upset.

We rode on in silence and finally got down to Sick Bay. When we got there, Bones already had his bottle of Brandy out and was distinguishing it between glasses.

We talked for a while, downing the drink. It was near empty by the time we finished. Even Spock drank a few shots. The hollow look in his eyes never left: he stayed silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

I dismissed Alpha Crew early and they filed out one-by-one. I guess they were hoping to see some form of life or hope that Sky could possibly be alive. We started heading to the StarBase and were a good distance away before the unthinkable happened.

"Keptin, I vas rewieving ze explosion and...came across something," Chekov said nervously, although there was a bit oh hope in his eyes.

"On screen, Mr. Chekov," I reply tiredly.

The screen lit up with an ultraviolet view of the Klingon ship before it exploded. Chekov paused it and pointed at what I thought was just a bit of debris, "Keptin, ze screen shovs zat zere's a lifeform in zat escape pod."

I immediately sat up, "Can you track where it went?"

"Maybe, but I can't be too sure."

"Get on with it Mr. Chekov!"

A few tense minutes later, Chekov came up with the result. "Keptin, it vas headed for the planet."

"And this planet is...?"

"New Wulcan, sir."

* * *

The figure stumbled across the sandy desert, sweat dripping down its face and torn, bloody body. It looked up at the sun only to flinch and look away again. Its throat was dry from lack of water and its skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

It only saw desert stretching before it. Sandy, fatal desert. I looked up at the sun again and murmured something inaudible to the normal ear. The figure continued to shamble across the desert, hope fading away very quickly.

Suddenly the figure saw a rock outcrop. It quickened its pace until it reached it. There was a small cave that went back about four yards and was two yards wide and it was dark and cool. The figure dropped like a fly and was out cold.

* * *

"Ambassador, there's been a landing in Area Eight." a lieutenant ran up to the Ambassador, who was playing 3D Chess against himself.

"A landing of what, Lieutenant?" the monotone voice asked.

"It seemed to be an escape pod, sir."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Have I made you guys anxious with all these cliffhangers? Don't worry, I'll try not to make them so frequent (key word, 'try').**

-Chapter 15-

As I grew conscious, I realized I wasn't in the cave anymore. I heard two people talking, so I pretended to still be asleep.

"...Ambassador, we can't trust her. It's against all the logic of the situation."

The answering voice replied, "She is Vulcan. We can trust her."

"How can we trust her when she's listening to the conversation?"

_Shoot, dang, fluff._

"Because she is waking into a strange environment in which she knows no one. You are excused, F'chera."

I heard the door close and the voice continued, "You may open your eyes now, pi'veh." (little one)

I opened my eyes and saw an older man sitting at the small table on the right side of the room. "You were asleep for some time," he says turning to me. My jaw drops as I see who it is.

"Spock?!"

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I set up communication with the planet immediately, asking if we could orbit. They replied with a yes and said we could be down anytime. I looked around, yet didn't see Spock anywhere. I could've sworn he came back to the Bridge with me...

I flick open my communicator, "Spock, come in."

_"Spock here."_ His voice sounded broken and weary.

"We found Sky."

_"...Alive?"_

"We're not sure. I want you to beam down with me and Bones. Meet me in the transporter room."

_"Alright." _His voice was lifted by a wave of hope. Or at least I think it was hope.

I take the lift down to the Transporter Room to find Spock, Scotty, and Bones already there. "Scotty, are we ready to beam down?"

Scotty smiles, "Yes, cap'n. Good luck."

He activates the transporter and we disappear. I see a city stretch out before me, stone buildings standing and carved into the rock of the sandy cliffs. I look over at Spock, "Does it look like home?"

"Very much so, Captain," he replied. He seemed to be in awe of it.

"Captain Kirk."

I turn to see Sarek walking towards us. "Ambassador Sarek," I say in respect.

In my peripheral vision I could've sworn I saw Spock visibly tense.

"What is your business here?" Sarek asked.

"We came here to find one of my crew members. She might've crash-landed somewhere?"

Sarek nodded, "Yes, a Klingon escape pod with a half-Vulcan inside did land here yesterday. She is still in a comatose. Surely you're weary, come and rest in my house."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I made this one extra long just for you guys! Thank you so much for the support! Please Review!**

-Chapter 16-

(Sky's P.O.V.)

I blink and rub my eyes. Surely I'm hallucinating, right?

"You are badly wounded, are you feeling alright?"

I tried to speak, but my throat was desert dry (pun intended). I coughed, and Spock Prime stood and poured me a glass of water from the pitcher on the table before coming over to me and giving me the cup. I downed it greedily and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

This Spock looked just like mine, just a lot older. He kept his hair the same exact way and his eyes were still that same chocolate brown. Once I finished the glass Spock Prime took it and set it down on the table.

I cleared my throat and tried speaking, "You are Spock, right? You're not his father?"

Spock Prime turned to me, "I am not my father."

I looked at him curiously, "If you are Spock, than how did you..." then it clicked, "Oh, yeah! I remember Jim telling me about how the universe was changed because the Red Matter created a black hole and Spock's older counterpart getting sucked in it!"

Spock Prime nodded, "Your information is correct."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Even as an old man you're still as logical as fluff."

Though amazingly Spock Prime chuckled. I was staring at him like he had the plague. That was so awkward for me: talking to one of my best friend's older self from another universe. Dear Lord I thought it was the Apocalypse!

"You're still the same as you were, Sky."

"Wait, since when have I been on a first name basis with you?"

"In my universe, we were in matrimony."

I gape at him, "So you," I point at him, "and the other me," I pointed at myself, "Were married? As in _married_ married?"

"I was not aware there was another form of marriage."

Oh great, now he was being sarcastic. A sarcastic Spock amused me, but it was against...logic...

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked sarcastically, throwing my hands on the air.

"L'nara Tiberia Corona was Captain of the Enterprise after Jim, and D'chera Leonard Yukon was Chief Medical Officer after Doctor McCoy."

I was slightly confused, "I don't know those people...no. We did _not_ have kids."

"Twins. Fraternal."

I held my face in my hands, "This is so confusing! No offence, but how could I fall in love with you?"

"None taken. Although at first it wasn't you."

I looked at him, "So _you_ had a crush on _me_?"

I could've sworn Spock Prime blushed. I swear.

"You are not wrong. And if I am correct, your Spock does as well."

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V)

Sarek led us to his house, which was on the edge of the city. McCoy and I were sweating by the time we got to the stone building.

"This planet is very much like home, Father," Spock said.

"Yes, it was an excellent choice to start a repopulation colony," Sarek replied.

_Why is it so tense between those two?_ I wondered.

Pretty soon, we'd had a warm meal (mostly soups and vegetables) and we were talking.

"Tell me more about this 'half-Vulcan'," I said. I had to play my cards carefully, even if it was Sarek.

"We found her in a cave near the crash; she was hardly alive. She'd most of her blood and was malnourished as well as dehydrated," Sarek replied.

I digested this information slowly. She'd been wounded? It was two days that we chased the Klingons...

"Just to make sure we're talking about the same person, does she have light brown hair?"

"Yes."

"Does she have brown eyes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, than we're on the same page. Do you know how she was wounded?"

"She had a knife very deep inside her shoulder, and different slash wounds across her back. We assume from a whip."

* * *

(Spock's P.O.V.)

I felt a slow anger rise up inside of me, but I hid it.

_She'd been tortured? Why? Why was she so important to the Klingons?_

...

_Why is she so important to me?_

I didn't understand the feelings churning inside of me. I'd never felt it before. For once in my life I was confused about my self.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just had major writer's block. Again, I'm sorry.**

-Chapter 17-

(Sky's P.O.V.)

Spock Prime and I talked for a few more minutes before the door opened again and a small Vulcan woman stepped inside. She politely asked Spock Prime to leave, and he did so. She came over to me and sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"I am Shiv'rek. You were in an escape pod crash, correct?"

I nodded slowly. She typed something in on her device. She looked at me again and spoke slowly, "I will need to mind-meld with you, so I can see the state of your mind."

I nodded again and she placed her hands on my face, seeking out all of the proper pressure points. I closed my eyes as I felt her mind gently probe mine. But then she brushes up against something that she did not expect to find.

It was my Vulcan half.

* * *

(McCoy's P.O.V.)

We were talking with Sarek when he got a call. He answered, "Ambassador Sarek here."

I couldn't hear what the person on the other end said, but Sarek sure seemed shocked (as much as he could be). He replied after pausing, "I will bring them."

He closed the call and looked at us, "The half-Vulcan has escaped from the hospital."

"What do you mean, 'escaped'?" Jim asked uncertainly.

"She attacked her therapist and ran out of the building. The guards have yet to find her."

"But why would Sky just attack someone for no reason?" I wondered out loud.

"It's her new Vulcan half. The therapist must have brushed up against that part of her mind and provoked it to defense: even if violence was necessary," Spock said, mostly to himself.

"How bad was the therapist hurt?" Jim asked Sarek.

"Only a few scrapes and bruises."

"Let's get over there."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Please Review!**

-Chapter 18-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

We all ran to the hospital, bursting through the doors and demanding to see the therapist. We headed up to Sky's room where she was supposedly in a coma and saw what had happened.

There was glass everywhere, the table was overturned and chairs thrown across the room. The therapist-a small brown-headed blue-eyed Vulcan woman-was being looked over by a paramedic.

Spock viewed the room, taking in every little detail. He observed the ripped up bandages laying on the floor: they were nearly soaked with green blood.

"I didn't get a chance to change them," the Vulcan woman said, ever-so-slightly nervous.

Spock glanced at her and back at the bandages, "Do you know which way she went?"

One of the other paramedics answered, "I thought I saw her go into the desert. She'd never survive, even if she's a half-breed Vulcan."

Spock slowly looked at the Vulcan paramedic and gave him a full-on Vulcan glare (which is freaking scary), "Half-breed, Doctor?"

The Vulcan seemed to shrink into his uniform but answered boldly, "Yes. Half-breed. Much like yourself."

I was waiting for Spock to reach out and choke the man, but surprisingly he didn't. "Thank you for the directions, Doctor." He stood up and walked out of the room.

I followed him down the hallway into an abandoned rec room. As soon as he was close enough, Spock punched the wall so hard in cracked beneath his fist.

"Spock?"

He glanced at me, then looked out the window, "Captain."

"Spock, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since the explosion. You looked hollow, and you even drank a few shots of bourbon! What's going on?!" I demanded.

He did not answer right away. I stood beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Really Spock, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before he audibly sighed, "Captain...Jim...I'm not sure what is wrong myself."

I gave him a fairly surprised look and he continued, " I've been feeling something: something that I've never felt before, Jim."

I tilt my head slightly, "And what's this...thing?"

Spock sat down in a recliner and I sat opposite to him. He ran his hand down his face and sighed again, "It's...an emotion. It feels like there are butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm near her. I become unsure of myself and, I daresay, shy."

I studied him for a moment, "Her? Her who?"

"S...Commander Lorion."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So he's finally admitted it! One step closer! ~"I have died every day waiting for you..."~ Lol, no. Please Review!**

-Chapter 19-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I sat there flabbergasted. Spock? In love? How could this be? I quickly clear my throat, trying to retain my Captain's Composure, "Well, I'd say you are in love, Mr. Spock."

"That was my first assumption," he replied hesitantly.

I've never seen Spock like this. Not even when he was with Uhara, and that was a lifetime ago. Uhara only nagged him about showing his emotions, but Sky was different. She understood the culture and let him have his way, even if they weren't interested in each other.

I knew that they were close, closer than most friends for that matter, but...I never knew that there was a loving side to Spock. Not like this.

"Captain Kirk, we have a lead on where the Lieutenant went."

A young Vulcan man stepped into the room and Spock immediately regained his composure.

"Alright. Thank you," I stand and Spock follows me out of the room.

* * *

(Sky's P.O.V.)

I get flashes, different visions and memories.

_"Your DNA is changing, Sky."_

*Flash*

_"That would be most illogical, Commander Lorion."_

*Flash*

_"COMMANDER!"_

I gasp and grab my pounding head in my hands and let out a screech. Emotions, memories, flashes crowded my eyes and mind. I desperately look for something to grab, but get only black hazy vision.

"W-what's happening t-to me?" I whisper below the strong hard wind blowing around me.

_"Commander..."_

_**VOICE...FAMILAR...WHO?**_

_"Sky..."_

**SPOCK! HELP ME!**

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

We walked briskly down the hall when Spock stopped and his eyes went black for a moment.

"Spock? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

He looks at me an ever-so-slight fear in his eyes, "Sky is in danger."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: WOO! WE HIT 20! Thank you guys so much! PLEASE REVIEW! Yeah, this is mostly filler.**

-Chapter 20-

(Jim's P.O.V.)

We reached the place where Sky disappeared into the desert, just outside the city. The young Vulcan, K'jena I think, stopped at the edge of the sand, "I apologize, but I cannot come any farther."

I turn to him, "That's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's our own problem anyway."

K'jena nodded, "Thank you, sir." He turned and walked away.

"Well, that's just great," McCoy stated, "We have no guide and we have thousands of acres of land to search."

"One hundred point five hundred twenty seven to be exact, Doctor," Spock replied, "And we can locate her with the tricorder."

McCoy rolled his eyes and we set off into the dark desert. The night sky shone with stars glittering. Spock would glance at his tricorder every few feet and looked around every outcrop of rock and sand dune, a slight hope that he'd see the woman they all searched for.

Jim remembered when he first met Sky...

* * *

_It had been a long day and Jim sat slumped over in the Captain's Chair with his fist against his jaw. The turbo-lift opened behind him and a tall, slender woman stepped out holding a PADD._

_She had dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. Her pale skin shown easily in contrast with the blue shirt she wore. She smiled faintly at him before walking over so Spock's station._

(Now that Jim thought about it, he'd seen a hint of admiration in Spock's eyes when Spock first laid eyes on her.)

_"Commander Spock, this report needs your signature to verify it. If you would so kindly do so, please," she said in the most polite voice Jim had ever heard._

_"Of course, Lieutenant," Spock turned in his seat and took the PADD from her. He signed the thing quickly and handed it back to her. His eyes scanned her over once, then twice, then a third time._

_"I do not believe we have been acquainted, Lieutenant," Spock stated._

_The woman blushed slightly, "I'm Lieutenant Sky Lorion, sir. I work in the Science Division."_

_"What do you specialize in, if I may ask?"_

_"Biology and biochemistry, sir."_

_Spock nodded, "Very well, Lieutenant. You may report back to your station."_

_Sky smiled and walked back to the lift. Spock gave her a lasting glance before turning back to his own station._

_'Well, this should prove to be interesting,' I thought amusedly._

* * *

It seemed so long ago. Sky ranked up quickly, gaining respect amongst the crew. I was genuinely surprised when Spock chose Sky to be his assistant. I knew he favored her over the other Lieutenants, but I never would've dreamed that he would do it.

Sky later requested that she get a position in the Alpha Bridge shift. I happily granted it to her, knowing full well that she'd prove to be most satisfactorily useful.

Then she proved herself even more so useful when she, Spock, and myself all beamed down onto a planet with tribal inhabitants. They attacked and captured us. They had planned to sacrifice Sky to their gods because Sky was the first female they'd ever seen.

The race consisted of only males and they did not age, which was why there were no females. When the supposed priest came to sacrifice Sky, she fought harder than any other woman I'd ever seen.

She waited until he'd undone her chains to knock him out and free Spock and I as well.

I snapped back into the present when I heard a screech coming from a rock outcrop not far from where we were standing.

McCoy, Spock, and I ran towards the outcrop, slightly afraid at what we might find.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Review, review, please review.**

-Chapter 21-

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Jim, McCoy, and Spock entered a small cave in which where they heard the scream originate from. It was dark, and the night didn't help at all. Jim shivered when the cold air from the cave drifted by him, "Is it just me or does it feel...wrong in here?"

"You are not the only one, Jim," Spock replied.

There was another screech and Jim and McCoy both jumped. Jim exchanged glances with both men before taking a few tentative steps forward. Spock and McCoy followed him into the darkness.

"Does someone have a light?" Jim asked, slightly annoyed.

"Here," McCoy pulled out a penlight and flicked it on. The dim cave shone with water-covered rocks. Small droplets were sliding down the cool wall. Jim continued forward, looking anxiously around.

"Maybe we should split up," McCoy suggested.

Jim and Spock nodded and went different paths. Pretty soon, Jim came into a larger room. He heard water running nearby.

"Sky?" he called out.

No reply.

"Sky, it's Jim. We only want to help."

Again, no reply.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and a figure leaped out of the shadows. It was Sky, but her eyes were wild. They glowed furiously in the dim light. She began close-quarters-combat with Jim, who was failing quickly due to her stronger blows.

Then Spock came out of nowhere and held Sky back, "Sky, stop this madness."

Sky only glared at him, seething hate churning through her normally kind eyes. Spock flinched slightly. Jim watched as Sky attacked Spock, pinching him in different pressure points on his neck. Spock deflected these attacks but did not throw one punch.

"Spock, we're not going to get anywhere if you don't subdue her!" Jim yelled.

Sky whirled around to attack the source of the voice, but Spock came up behind her and grabbed where her shoulder met her neck, trying a Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Sky cried out in pain and fell to her knees. However, she reached around and grabbed Spock's hand and twisting it with a sickening snap.

Spock was sent flying against the wall from a blow to his jaw. He immediately stood back up and started throwing punches, driving Sky backward. Jim watched in horror as Sky slipped and fell back.

There was an underground river in that cave, and it was nearly freezing temperatures. Sky dangled by the edge of the cliff, she blinked a few times before the anger in her eyes dissolved to confusion and fear.

"S-Spock?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with Christmas an' all that. Your Christmas present to me could be a Review! :D**

-Chapter 22-

(Sky's P.O.V.)

The black haze lifted and I realized I was hanging off a cliff. I let out a squeak and tried to pull myself up, but to no avail.

"Sky!" I heard Jim yell.

Spock popped up from the edge and I saw horror in his eyes.

"Spock?! What's goin' on?!" I helplessly said.

Spock immediately got onto his belly and reached down as far as he could reach, trying to grasp my hand.

"Sky, grab my hand," he said. I could swear his voice wavered.

I shakily let my right hand go from the slippery rock and tried reaching up. Our fingers barely brushed when the rock in which my left hand was grasping gave way and I fell into the freezing water.

Almost immediately my body froze up and I could hardly move. I tried swimming with my almost numb limbs: I managed to poke my head out of the water and gasp a breath. My brown hair plastered to my face and I felt the current drag me along.

"Spock!" I call feebly.

I saw him running along the edge of the cliff, his eyes never leaving mine. A surge of water ducked my head under again and I accidentally took in a mouthful of cave water. I thrust my head up again and saw that the underground river went into the rock, which meant no more path for Spock to run along.

He saw this to, and just as the wall came to a stop, he jumped into the water as well.

That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

(Spock's P.O.V.)

I saw that the cave path ended abruptly only twenty point fifty-six feet away and closing. Just as I almost hit the wall, I leaped into the frigid water and commenced swimming towards where I last saw Sky's form.

She had not come back up for breath in thirty seconds. I feared the worst.

I heard Jim yelling my name at the end of the path. I tried shouting back but I doubted he heard because of the thundering noise. I felt the current get stronger as we went, and I forced myself under the water searching for Sky.

I saw her drifting along as if she were a ragdoll and I grabbed her as soon as I were close enough. I reached the surface once again and my eyes widened when I saw it.

A waterfall.

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I muttered curses under my breath when Spock disappeared down the cave.

"Spock!"

I thought I heard him reply, but I couldn't tell because of the rushing water.

"Jim!" McCoy came up behind me, panting, "I heard screaming. What happened?"

Sky fell into the river and Spock dived in after her. The path ends here," I replied.

McCoy looked around and then pointed to another path that probably led upward, "I think there was a lake not far from where we first entered, and if I guessed right, this river leads to that lake."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

-Chapter 23-

(McCoy's P.O.V.)

We ran along the path as fast as we could, until we finally reached the end of the tunnel. The exit was blocked with rocks and I cursed.

"Jim, you got a phaser?"

Jim reached around his waist and grabbed his phaser, "Sure thing I got it. I'm lucky I brought it."

He fired at the rocks and they dislodged: the dawn light began seeping in. We climbed out of the cave and the clear blue lake stretched out before us. I looked around, but didn't see any half-Vulcans.

"Jim, they must be still in the river!"

* * *

(Spock's P.O.V.)

_My eyes widened when I saw it._

_A waterfall._

The current was getting stronger by the second and I couldn't turn us around. I felt panic: pure panic. Suddenly the river gave way and we fell down the rushing water.

Two point three seconds later I hit cold water again and the river continued in its fast pace down the cave. But I realized that the current-although still swift-began to die down.

I saw a hole in the ceiling of the cave, where I scarcely saw dawn light from the surface. I hit the final water barrier and everything went black.

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I might have been hallucinating, but I swore I saw something in the water. It was floating up, slowly but steadily, and I realized that it must be.

"Bones! Look!" I pointed the swift-rising figures and started down the slope to the edge of the water.

McCoy followed and as soon as we hit the edge, the figures surfaced. Spock was clutching onto Sky for dear life, and I realized both were unconscious. I started into the water and McCoy trailed behind me.

I reached Spock and Sky and started dragging them back to the shore. Gosh, even the water hardly relieved any of their weight. McCoy helped my out and we hauled them onto the sandstone bank, both were scarcely breathing.

"I think they both have hypothermia," McCoy said running them over with his tricorder.

"We've got to get them back to the city," I said pulling out my communicator.

I was never so worried in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: REVIEW!**

-Chapter 24-

(McCoy's P.O.V.)

Pretty soon a group of Vulcan paramedics came from a hovercraft and we got back to the city. We had hardly any time to waste. I started ordering the paramedics around, and thank pitchforks and pointed ears that they listened. (Hehe, TOS reverence...anyone?)

By the time we did get to the city, Spock and Sky's temperatures had both dropped dangerously low, even for Vulcans. Everything kind of blurred by me as I laid thick quilts over their frames to try and get them warm again.

_Dang hobgoblin and his heroic antics._

Finally we got them in an emergency room and I worked for I don't know how long until their body temperatures went back to normal. I slumped into a chair and ran my hand down my face.

It had taken most of my strength to pry Spock's semiconscious arms off of Sky. I remember Jim said that he had to go have a meeting with Sarek and Spock Prime, who masked his true identity with the name 'S'feta'. I tiredly watched Sky's chest rise and fall.

_Man, who knew something like this could've happened that fast?_

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I managed to convince Sarek that it was completely my fault (even though technically it wasn't) that Sky injured the therapist, and he let me go unscathed. Although he did warn me about a Vulcans' violent defending state, and that even Sky could kill him if he approached her wrong. Especially since she just became a Vulcan.

I walked to Spock and Sky's room where I heard McCoy was last. I opened the wooden door and quietly entered. I shut the door almost silently and sat beside the tired-looking doctor.

"Sarek said that we could leave whenever we wanted. I just want to get life back to normal and forget this all happened."

I ran my hand down my face and let out a hardy sigh. I looked drowsily at McCoy and rested my chin in my palm, my elbow sat against the tabletop, "So how's our favorite half-Vulcans?"

McCoy let out a yawn, "They-*yawn*-'re back to normal body temps. They'll be unconsc-*yawn*-ous 'till mornin', I think." His accent grew thicker as he became more weary.

"Let's *yawn* get some rest. Lord knows we need it," I mumbled.

We went to our perspective rooms: I shut the door behind me and collapsed onto the bed face-down and was out like a light.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Review please!**

-Chapter 25-

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Sky slowly came to consciousness, taking signs and pointers as she went. The first was the beeping of a heart-monitor and someone else's slow breathing. She cracked her eyes open and immediately shut them again due to light hitting her retinas. She groaned at the pounding headache in which was beating her brain to a pulp.

"Did ah hit a wall or somethin'?" she mumbled as she rubbed her temple.

"I do not believe so. Malnutrition, dehydration, and temporarily loosing your sane consciousness would most likely cause a migraine."

Sky looked over at the other figure who had watched her slow waking, "Were you watching me sleep?"

"No, I was simply observing you while you were unconscious," Spock replied.

Sky gave a hoarse chuckle and laid her head back on the over-stuffed pillow beneath her, "Well, I sure enjoyed that late night swim through the dark. How 'bout you?"

"I did not find it enjoyable. Nor do I think you did."

"Way to state the obvious, Mr. I'm-so-logical. There's a thing called sarcasm. I recommend looking it up," Sky chuckled.

They sat in a companionable silence; it had been quite a while they could do this. Finally Spock broke the long-lasted silence.

"Commander Lorion...Sky...there is something I would like to confess."

"And what would that be Mr. Spock?" Sky asked looking over at him, her blue eyes glittering.

"Well, I-"

Spock was cut off by the door opening revealing a conversing Jim and McCoy.

"...well, I just don't understand those dang hobgoblins," McCoy finished.

"Hobgoblins, doctor?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy whirled around and immediately started checking the two half-Vulcans' vitals.

"Well, how is my Assistant Science Officer doing this fine morning?" Jim came over and sat on the edge of said Commander's bed.

"I've felt better Jim. Just tell me when I can get out of here," Sky replied with a bored flick of her hand.

Jim chuckled, "Maybe later this evening, depending on Bones' opinion. Speaking of which-"

McCoy started his banter without missing a beat, "I don't see why we can't get them out of here, Jim. They're in perfect green-blooded condition."

Jim smirked, "Well, then I'll have to go tell Sarek. In the meanwhile, I want you two to try and take it easy. Not even Vulcans can bounce back from hypothermia that quickly."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here it is. The thing you've all been waiting for. I hate to say this but...Epilogue is next chapter! *goes and cries in a corner while Spock comforts***

-Chapter 26-

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

Over the next two days, the four friends grew back to the normal way of things. The day they were leaving, however, proved to be most fascinating for Sky.

He was standing on the city hall balcony overviewing the city; his hands were clasped behind his back and not a single shiny black hair out of place. He watched the hovercrafts fly up and down the road, the people talk and give their logical views on things, and the normal everyday life for Vulcans.

He heard the soft, familiar footsteps come up behind him: he did not turn. Sky hesitated behind him, but sucked her courage in and walked up beside him.

"Th' weather's nice, ain't it?" she asked before mentally kicking herself. So cliché.

"It does seem fitting for a conventional day in a Vulcan city," Spock replied, not missing a beat.

Sky bit her lip before continuing, "I...wanted to thank you. For savin' me back in the cave."

"I have told you before, thanks are illogical," he turned his head at her.

Sky looked up at him and smiled, "Let's jus' not make it a pattern, kay?"

"Agreed."

Sky looked down at her feet before nervously muttering, "Before...in the hospital room...ya said ya wanted to git something off yer chest. Now that we're alone, ya wanna, ya know..."

Spock cleared his throat before turning fully to her, peering down at Sky's shorter frame. "You've always fascinated me, Sky," he began, "and I didn't know what it was at the time."

Sky tilted her head slightly and he continued, "I...think I am in...love with you, Sky Lorion."

Before she could reply, his hands snaked around her waist and he pressed his lips against hers. Sky's eyes widened before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tip-toes slightly, since they had an almost five-inch height difference.

Sky toyed with the ends of his hair as Spock pulled her closer. His lips were wandering, slightly unknown in what to do.

Soon after that, they departed for breath: their foreheads were barely grazing each other as they gazed into each other's eyes, two chocolate and two blue.

A match for all eternity to see.

* * *

(Jim's P.O.V.)

I walked down the hallway whistling contentedly when I heard a familiar voice halt me, "Jim?"

I turned and grinned at the older Vulcan walking up, "It's nice to see you, Spock."

"And it is pleasing to see you as well, Jim," Spock Prime replied matching his stride with Jim's.

"So, is there anything you should give me a hint about?" Jim asked casually. "Like my Spock and Sky for example?"

Spock Prime gained a slight green blush on the tips of his ears as he inquired, "And what is the state of their relationship?"

"Spock confessed to me that he loves Sky. Don't know if he's told her yet, though."

Spock Prime chuckled at the memories that popped up into his brain. Jim looked over at him curiously, "Mind if you share some of those Vulcan-chuckle-inducing memories?"

Spock Prime shook his head, "You know that I swore to not reveal anything of my reality to alter this reality's future."

Jim put his hands up in defense, "I was just asking. So were you and Sky...romantically involved?"

Spock Prime's ears nearly glowed with green, "You may say that."

Jim smirked, "You were married, weren't you?"

"And with young bright twins."

Jim belly-laughed, "Twins? Sky had _twins _with you?"

"L'nara Tiberia Corona was your apprentice before she was promoted to captain. And D'chera Leonard Yukon was Leonard's apprentice as well."

Jim grinned, "You named your kids after us. How thoughtful."

"It was Sky's idea in the first place," Spock Prime replied.

Jim grinned wider as they passed the balcony.

After he walked by, he froze. "Did I just see what I thought I just saw?"

Spock Prime looked around the corner and his upper lip turned up slightly.

"I believe it's already begun."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: SPOCK PRIME APPEARANCE! Heehee...yeah. Review.**

**I SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS UNEXPECTED! But this is the Epilogue. I might write a sequel, and if I do, I'm going to write ahead because writing as I go along didn't really do so well and this story seemed rushed. I want to know what you guys think, maybe you can give me some suggestions for some of the chapters? (I am definitely going to include Spock's Pon Farr...heheheh...)**

**I will mainly focus on my other story One Heart Can Be Mended By Another, so I'll have to finish that as well. And I plan to write sequel for it, too. So I'll be SUPER busy over the next couple of months...or weeks...or however long it takes me.**

**I am also going to post a Star Trek [Various] x Reader as well, so I'm gonna be SUPER busy!**

**Again, I am sorry.**

**I hope you had fun with this story. I know I did!**

**"Live long and prosper!"**

-Epilogue-

(Sky's P.O.V.)

I nervously toed the sandstone beneath my boot. I wasn't sure whether I could handle being on the Enterprise again or not. Jim had told me that the Alpha crew had insisted on throwing a Welcome Home party when I got back, but I was still getting used to the alien inside me.

Jim and Sarek were speaking to each other a few yards away from the transporting site and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. McCoy was speaking with my temporary therapist about my 'progress' in becoming 'sane' again.

I finally let out a long sigh and gazed up at the evening sky. Beautiful golds, pinks, and scarletts painted the sky as the bright orange sun descended downwards towards the horizon.

A warm breeze gently blew my hair off my shoulders and I blinked at the view.

_Maybe being a Vulcan won't be so bad._

* * *

(Third Person's P.O.V.)

_Elsewhere..._

Spock stood solemnly on a cliff, observing the land stretching out before him. The cliff was about one story high and he could easily see the landing party standing, waiting for him.

A part of him didn't want to go back to the Enterprise. A part of him wanted to stay there on New Vulcan with Sky. He rarely thought on future events such as this, and whenever he did he would quickly shun them.

Sarek had taught him that imagining was a waste of time and illogical. "Vulcans do not imagine, they do what is necessary at the time," Sarek had said when Spock was a child, "You must understand that, my son. Your human half will make that hard for you, but you must learn to subdue it in logic."

Spock sometimes resented the fact that he was half human. Sometimes he wished that Sarek had chosen to love a Vulcan woman, so that Spock could have been normal. But...if he had been full Vulcan, he wouldn't have felt the need to join Starfleet. He wouldn't have been assigned to the Enterprise, and most importantly:

He wouldn't have met Sky.

"You seem troubled."

"A part of me is," Spock replied, not having to turn to see who had walked up beside him.

Spock Prime observed the cliff, "This reminds me of my Vulcan. I remember once I was temporarily lost, my mind was distant, but my Sky helped me through it." (Hint, hint: *cough* The Voyage Home *cough*)

Spock observed his counterpart curiously, "I wish to know what you speak of, but knowing myself you won't give anything away from your past."

Spock Prime nodded, "You are indeed correct. Although I will tell you this: Be strong. It will take time for Sky to come back fully. Being changed into a Vulcan has changed her. Even this did not happen in me timeline. You will both go through things that will model your life into a love not comprehendible to the normal mind."

He continued, "I remember once my Sky said something about 'Love Transcends Space-Time'. Apparently, given the evidence, she was correct. And that is a beautiful thing, Spock."

"A very beautiful thing indeed."


End file.
